An IP (Internet protocol) connection service is moving from a wired service to a wireless service. Particularly, a charged wireless IP service provides a terminal state check (a UICC card reader check and a network interface card check), authentication information confirmation of UICC and authentication procedure performance in the initial service connection, and a network connection profile selection function, using an Internet connection service application which is named a connection manager (CM), and provides user with information such as service hour and the amount of packet used. In addition, the charged wireless IP service provides a developer with more detailed information (cell ID and sector index or the like) than information provided to general user by having a separate debugging mode. A USI (universal service interface) is a service delivery platform that provides a single interface (U1) for providing information that can be provided by a network operator to a contents provider. An agent is an application which is separately installed in a user client in order to be provided information that cannot be directly obtained by a user application or service from an operator or another source. As mentioned above, the connection manager (CM) manages connection and authentication, connection-related environment setting and an environment profile in a charged wireless IP access service, and provides detailed network information which is necessary for a developer by having a separate debugging mode. Above all, the CM has more network information than any other user application, the network information which can be obtained in subscriber terminal's position. An application using an existing network parameter or an SOA (service-oriented architecture) application cannot recognize characteristics of a corresponding IP connection.
Hence, a separate connection with an operator or a contents provider is necessary to obtain network information (a network parameter), and other user applications cannot utilize network information that the connection manager (CM) already has. That is, the existing CM does not have a separate method for providing network information that the CM has to another application, and in order for a third party application to utilize network information, a separate agent needs to be installed to utilize information provided by an agent, or as mentioned above, a separate connection with an operator or a contents provider is needed.
Installing a separate application for an additional function provided by an application can make user feel uncomfortable. In addition, if each different application has to obtain network information through its own agent or connection, user would feel burdened in using such a service, client and operator resources are wasted, and the service can be delayed because continuous information update through communication with an operator network is required.